I Am Me
by elecrtababy
Summary: Here I stood watching through the window of the driver’s side of my baby. He stood so tall and brightly colored. He was the one i wanted, under any circumstances I am going to get him. And that’s the beginning of how I wound up here. ps first story pleas
1. Chapter 1

I Am Me

_What's she got that I don't have  
Does she fill those spaces that I left you  
When you wake up everynight  
Does the scent of regret ever haunt you_

There I stood watching through the window of the driver's side of my baby. He stood so tall and brightly colored. He was the one i wanted, under any circumstances I am going to get him. And that's the beginning of how I wound up here.

_Put this under your skin  
I am me and I won't change for anyone  
Me and I won't change for anyone  
For anyone like you_

I knew how to pore drinks I knew how to mix them so why not. The upsides of working in a bar

#1. Free alcohol

#2. Men

#3. Did I mention free alcohol?

#4. Dad told me to get a job

Hmm the down sides so many and so little time my shift starts in oh three minutes ago. Damn late on the first day, right downsides that's what I was talking about with bobio (ok so I named the devil that sits on my shoulder. Hello I'm only human)

#1. Bar fights

#2. Drunken men coming onto me

#3. Men looking for a piece of meat or in this case trashy women who decide its fun to sell them self's off for a quick hundred

#4. Dad would be mad I work at a bar

#5. I'm up late ok so that's not to far from my regular schedule

#6. I have to deal with people from school. Oh joy

oh no big. Big men coming over ok hmm either axe murderer or my new boss, ill go with boss.

"You veronica"

"Yes sir"

"its frank, follow me"

Hmm I could've sworn you name was bubba but there's no big rig around so frank was my second guess.

_Does the weight of consequence  
Drag you down until it pulls you under  
Does she lend an eager hand to save you  
From the future of being with her  
Are you with her?_

After learning where everything is and getting to know the way things run I find myself standing here doing absolutely nothing. I served two PCH bikers rum and coke; don't know why they wanted coke but hmm there own choice.

_Put this under her skin  
I am me and I won't change for anyone  
Me and I won't change for anyone  
For anyone like you_

Twenty minutes and I can go shower, highlights of my night are:

#1. getting felt up by well my boss

#2. weevil and his new girlfriend if you can even call her that she'll be gone by the end of the week

#3. had various drinks spilled down the front of me, sure some got a good look at my wet chest( reminder don't wear white to work anymore). Luckily I did bring my jacket just like daddy told me too.

#4. the clock ticks to slowly I still have fifteen minutes

_Why would I, Why would I change  
Why would I change  
Put this under your skin_

After getting out of there, finally I might add. I drove home the long way through PCH. Yes it's a long drive but I live in the better part of PCH, I'm no o9er I'm an o2er. Oh well doesn't matter as long as I don't act like the stuck up girls at Neptune high I'm good. I practically fall out of my car trying to get out, I manage to get up the stairs but remember I lent my house key to Wallace. Just as I climb down one stair the door opens.

"Veronica it's four in the mourning"

"Hi to you too dad"

I walk in put bag by door and take shoes off, walk into wall and slowly make into my room fall face first onto my bed and sleep for three hours till I need to be up for school. Ah the joys of being a high school student with a job.


	2. Chapter 2

Eyes Wide Open

I could hear her breathing  
No one believed me  
No one believed me  
I could hear those voices  
So deceiving,  
So deceiving

Standing at my locker leaning against the coldness that is pressed against my neck, eyes wide yet I don't feel like I'm here. I feel like I'm in a Christmas movie and I've been taken here to see my past and how it was. I hear the bell but don't make any movements to go.

Cool wind on my face  
Cool wind on my face

I heard a recognized voice one I'd been longing to talk with, as I opened them I took in his appearance, black shoes, black pants, black everything except that silver cross I've been wanting to hold. (we all have our secrets, that's mine. SHH)

"Shouldn't you be in class, Mars?"

"Shouldn't you"

"When are we gonna stop playin this game"

"When you stop messing with my head"

"I'm messin with your head you're the one sending mixed messages"

"So you just gave up that's it huh not gunna talk to me anymore"

"How can I"

He turned and walked down the hall to a door and went in, glancing back at me. Sending goose bumps all over with just one stare, yes I had fallen. He had fallen for someone else and that's what brought the tears to my eyes, I wiped them away as quickly as possible and turned to the direction of the office.

Do you know how it feels to be afraid  
Lying there frozen  
With my eyes wide open  
Do you know how it feels to find a trace  
Of words unspoken  
With my eyes wide open  
I know your secret  
I can feel you calling  
I know that you're there I know that you're there  
Tell me all your memories  
I'll keep them alive I'll keep them alive

After making it home from pretending I was sick and leaving I went into my room. Putting on my favorite plaid pj bottom's and tinker belle tank top, I laid down in bed under the covers and cried myself to sleep.

Cool wind on my face  
Cool wind on my face

I woke up to hear the doorbell. I climbed out of bed eyes bloodshot, cheeks puffy. I open the door and see him he's standing there. He looks me up and down; his eyes go tender and loving and not angered and stressed.

"Oh shit"

I burst into tears, and almost fall. He catches me and carry's me into the living room and cuddles me for a while, I calm down. My head on his chest I can hear his heart beat, steady and calm. Mine beats quicker just by being in his arms.

I heard you  
I felt you  
I know so what do you want from me

(No pov)

He carries her sleeping body into her room and puts her under the covers, tucks her in and stands they're looking at her.

"Yeah I made the wrong choice"

"I love you"

He kiss's her head and turns and leaves the sleeping beauty's room.

Cool wind on my face  
Cool wind on my face  
Cool wind on my face  
Cool wind on my face


	3. Chapter 3 peices of me

Pieces Of Me

_On a Monday, I am waiting  
Tuesday, I am fading  
And by Wednesday, I can't sleep  
Then the phone rings, I hear you  
And the darkness is a clear view  
Cuz you've come to rescue me_

Slightly dazed and what just happened, I fell asleep in his arms. His strong smooth arms, his rock hard abs, and rough hands that feels wonderful. (Hold it mars your getting ahead of yourself, you need rethink what happened after he carried you to bed) I laid asleep waiting for him to leave so I could do a happy dance around my room. He said something it sounded like " made wrong choice" and " love you". Was he talking about his new love, that bimbo from out of town or me?

_Fall... With you, I fall so fast  
I can hardly catch my breath, I hope it last_

I climbed out of my watery bed, have to thank dad again for the waterbed. I got dressed in some jeans and a white shirt, pulled on a brown sweatshirt and put my black boots on. Walking into the kitchen I grabbed a bottle of water and back ups leash. Maybe heading to dog beach will clear my mind of him and his wording's.

_Chorus:  
Ohhhhh  
It seems like I can finally rest my head on something real  
I like the way that feels  
Ohhhhh  
It's as if you know me better than I ever knew myself  
I love how you can tell  
All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me  
All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me_

Walking through the sand watching back up as he ran down the beach after a stick, oh to be a dog careless of everything else around you. (Ok you really are losing it, comparing yourself to a dog. Better than comparing myself to oh shall I say Mickey mouse. Those ears would probably make me lopsided) only one-way to find out what he really said and that's to ask him.

_I am moody, messy  
I get restless, and it's senseless  
How you never seem to care_

I pull up to his old beautiful white house, it may be falling apart buts it's still amazing. Walking up the stairs I begin to get nervous, I can plan to do these things but when I do I can't do it. What are you talking about your fearless you've been locked in something that was on fire? I mean hello your veronica mars up to doing anything you've almost been killed how many times in numerous situations with ex cons, you think your out but they pull you back in oh I love this place.

_When I'm angry, you listen  
Make me happy it's your mission  
And you won't stop til I'm there_

You knock on it lightly three times; you find your nails are entertaining while you wait. You hear someone walking and your breathing is shaky and unsteady. When the person opens the door you sigh a relief its not as hard seeing as you know this woman a little.

"Hi Mrs. Navarro is Eli here"

"Hello Veronica, and yes he is come in dear"

"Thank you"

_Fall... Sometimes I fall so fast  
When I hit that bottom  
Crash, you're all I have_

Sitting on the couch waiting for him, it seems its taken forever for her to find him, you quiet when you hear voices from the other room,

"Well why's she here"

"I don't know Eli, all I know is she wants to speak with you"

"Well tell here I'm not home"

"Your bike is parked in the front yard Eli and I already told her you're here"

"Fine"

_Chorus:  
Ohhhhh  
It seems like I can finally rest my head on something real  
I like the way that feels  
Ohhhhh  
It's as if you known me better than I ever knew myself  
I love how you can tell  
All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me_

He walks in with a fake smile and he seems a little shocked and frightened, sort of like he knows why you're here. You get up grab your coat and walk way turning abruptly.

"Sorry didn't know I was so much of a bother to you ill leave then"

"Veronica wait will you"

"No remember cause in your world ill be waiting in your living room while I stare at your bike and your gods know where, coming back god knows when"

"Come on I'm sorry ok"

"Show me how sorry you are Eli"

_How do you know everything I'm about to say?  
Am I that obvious?  
And if it's written on my face...  
I hope it never goes away... yeah_

He gives you the puppy dog eyes and all you can think of is "why did I say that. Oh god". He pulls you into his arms, his arms wrapped around your waist and yours going up around his neck. Your head leaning into his neck, where it's warm and soft.

"I'm sorry"

"I need something better than that"

"I made the wrong choice veronica"

"What's the wrong choice?"

"Picking her over you"

"Do you really mean that?"

"Yes I do"

"Good"

_On a Monday, I am waiting  
And by Tuesday, I am fading into your arms...  
So I can breathe_

He leans down and gently captures your lips with his, its smooth and wonderful. Better than you expected your first kiss oh the man of your dreams. After its over (too quickly I might add) he holds you tightly not letting go till you hear some giggling and booing. You both look over to see tow little boys and a little girl. He groans and you chuckle at his manly moan. (Note to self remember to hear that again)

"Go on get out of here"

"Eli's got a girlfriend"

"Jess if you don't get out of here you'll be a girl in a minute"

"That's impossible"

"Not when I'm done with you"

The little boy quivers and runs off the other one following except the little girl she stay.

"Eli?"

"Yes Rosy"

"Are you mad at me too"

"No now go pick on your brothers"

"Ok"

_Chorus:  
Ohhhhh  
It seems like I can finally rest my head on something real  
I like the way that feels  
Ohhhhh  
It's as if you've know me better than I ever knew myself  
I love how you can tell_

He walks you to your car. We share several minutes of amazing kisses with the promise he'll call me later I get in my car and drive away. He watches me till I turn the corner and then he heads inside. As soon as I got home I ran into my room blared happy music and danced a crazy dance, my happy dance I had landed my crush and that's all I needed to be happy. (Ah I now will appreciate this day for the rest of my life)

_Ohhhhh  
I love how you can tell  
Ohhhhh  
I love how you can tell  
All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me  
All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me..._


End file.
